


Yoosung visits Jaehee

by KathNatsumezaka



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathNatsumezaka/pseuds/KathNatsumezaka
Summary: A special thanks to Myuu Ranshaku who wrote this with me





	

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Myuu Ranshaku who wrote this with me

-Yoosung Kim has entered the chatroom-  
\- Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom-  
JK:Hello, Yoosung. How was your day?  
YK:Now that my hangover is gone, much better. Oh I talked to a girl last night. She was nice"  
JK: That's good to hear Yoosung. I wish I had time to enjoy myself.  
YK: You should ask Jumin for days off.  
JK: Thank you for the advice but I think it must be not possible.  
YK: Everyone needs a break once in a while. I'll take to a fun karaoke bar one day. The food is great and the enviornment is relaxing  
JK: That would be interesting. I appreciate that, Yoosung.  
YK: Did you know? Some of my colleagues and some girls asked me to join them for a night of fun so I said "sure". So we get to the (bar's name) and ordered beer and bbq. Some of the girls kept touching my hair. It was so pretty embarassing... So after a few beers and some singing I started getting a bit tipsy. The girls had to go home because of curfew so I stayed with the guys. They ordered something called "s-screaming orgasm?" And I was messed up. One of them kept fondling me and got as far as biting my neck until I had enough strenght to push him off. I called a cab and went home. I still have teeth marks on my neck.  
JK: Oh geez. Are you okay? Want to come over?  
YK: Really? is it okay?  
JK: It is. I'll be waiting.  
YK: Okay. Let me get ready.  
-Yoosung Kim left the chatroom-  
\- Jaehee Kang left the chatroom-

After a good shower, fresh breath and a clean clothes, Yoosung heads over to Jaehee's place by bus and knocks on the door. Jaehee heard it and opened minutes later.  
"Morning, Yoosung. Sorry if you find the house messy. I tried to clean as best as possible."  
" Not messy as mine" He enters the place and took off his shoes and coat.  
"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Jaehee headed towards the kitchen "You can make yourself comfortable in the living room."  
His marks showed from his V-neck shirt ad they were red and swollen.  
"Alright. I'll take whatever you got" He sits on the couch looking at the TV that was already on.   
Jaehee puts some cookies in a plate and orange juice in a glass.  
" I hope you don't mind with this. It's all I have right now" She places it on the table next to them.  
" It's fine. Do you need help with the groceries or food? I don't mind helping."  
"It's okay, thanks" The woman told him" Can I take a look at your injury?"  
" Huh? Oh sure" Yoosung turns his head slightly after putting the juice down.   
"Where are they?"  
" Right here"The blonde points under his jaw, on the opposite side and close to his Adam's apple.  
"Its not so bad but it's better clean it" Jaehee took a cloth from a drawer and started cleaning it with an appropriated product- Does it hurt?  
" N-No... it's the opposite" He said, avoiding eye contact.  
"Oh I see" She stops what she's doing and tries to understand that statement "Is it iching? Or is it..." She stops talking looking at Yoosung's flustered face "Are you alright?  
"Ah I-I'm fine. Y-You're staring so hard" He covers his neck shyly.  
"Don't cover it" Jaehee uncovered his neck "You'll make it worse"   
But when she did that, she scracthed an area near the wound.  
"You sure you're okay? If it's itchy then let me make it better" She licked the wound after that " Is it better?  
"Ah... Hngh?! W-What are you doing?!" His face turned red.  
"I thought it would ease the pain even for a bit but it seems I hit a weak spot. I'm sorry" She said with an innocent tone.  
After that she ran away equally red.  
"W-Wait! Uh..." He talks read to his ear and touching his neck- You were trying to help. I understand"  
" My intention was helping but I kinda did it on a impulse and somehow like it" She got even more flustered " What am I talking about? It was disgusting I'm pretty sure. It's okay if you decide to leave."  
"You like it like I did? WOW... Y-ya'know. I don't mind. Geez I'm sounding like a pervert" He covers his face with one hand "You look kinda cute when you blsuh. I never noticed" The younger boy pulls her arm a bit " You don't mind... Doing it again r-right?  
"I guess I don't " She face the wound once again and licked once more, this time in a slower pace, making Yoosung shiver "Feeling good?"  
Her shyness almost dissapeared and gave a peck on the boy's lips, biting the lower one. He blushes from the sudden action and then kisses her hard, holding the back of her head as she was pinned to the wall.  
Jaehee was taken by surprise but got herself togheter in an instant.  
"Seems someone is already happy down here. How about having some fun?  
"I-Im up for it if you are, Jaehee" He said, taking off her shirt in an instant.  
She didnt answer. Instead kissed him once again and both of them headed towards her room. Yoosung holds her by her thighs, walking her down and takes her stockings off along with her shoes. Then, kiss her deeply.  
Jaehee took the boy's t-shirt off before getting to bed. When they fell, she pressed their bodies together making both of them moan with the contact. Later she hugged him only to press her fingernails into his back. Taking off her bra, Yoosung plays with her breasts and sucks hrt nrvk, holding his hips as he presses himself between her thighs.  
"Seeing you like this is so sexy, Jaehee. The other guys don't know what they are missing" He hovers over her with a sly smirk.  
A moan escapes her mouth but soon covers it.  
"Yoo-Yoosung" She isn't immune to smirks "Let me do you too"  
She regains some control and heads to the boy's crotch and bites after some licking.  
"Ahhh Ngh" drool starts dripping from his hips" ahh f-fuck!"  
He pants and holds her head there moving his hips. Seconds later grabs her waist and holds her upside down. Spreading her thighs he devours her, pushing her tongue inside.  
"Ah...Yoosu...uhm...ng! Faster" She says after a few minutes of teasing.  
Pushing his tongue inside deeper and sucks the hot flesh in his mouth. He swirls in his tongue, hitting every sensitive spot. He holds her butt and pulls away replacing his tongue with his fingers.  
"You're cute when you moan like that. Are you sure you are the same Jaehee?  
"Don't say st-stuff like...ahh... that! You're the only one... uhm... making me doing crazy stuff like this. Your fingers feel so good" She didn't noticed how honest she was being "I can take another one. Uhm...  
"Hehehe. So dirty. I see you aren't knew to this. But the way you wrap around my fingers, you must held this inside." Adds a third finger and goes faster, drilling poor Jaehee and sucking her clit hard "What would the others say? What would Zen say?" He teases.  
"Mhm mhm mhm Z-Zen?" Jaehee was caught off guard " Oh g-god. I have no idea! S-Stop teasing me and give me the real thing!" The idea of the other people seeing her pleased her much.  
"You're dripping down my hand" Pulld out and sucks them. Turns her to face him and gently pushes inside her.  
"Ugh!! S-So thigh" Squeezes her ass thrusting "I'm sorry but I can't wait!!  
The sight of him licking his own fingers with her juices made her shiver down to the spine.  
"Go ahead then. I'm all yours to take" She whispers into his ear and bite his lips intentionally during the kiss thanks to the extra pressure.  
He thrusts inside her at a fast pace "Ngh ah... Jaehee!" Cradles her body abd holds up her left leg to get better access.  
"Yoo..sung!" This new position makes her feel him much deeper making her go crazy in seconds "I think I'm going to..." She didn't had time to finish her sentence and comes first making her insides even more thigher.   
Yoosung grabs her thighs and spreads them open, drilling her intensely. Huffing as her pussy makes lewd sounds from her juices.  
"S-Shit! You are so hot!" Leans in and frenches her "Bite me"  
She does as commanded and bites his injuries in his neck.  
"Gah!!" He grows bigger inside her and devour her breasts.  
Not expecting she gets turned on for the second time and this time she masturbates herself at the same rhytim as the thrusts "Oh god! Oh god! Come inside!"  
"Yes!" He picks up the pace, hitting her spot each time deep and cums hard "Ugh!!! F-Fuck! Haaa...ha" He is panting, covering in sweat.  
"This was... amazing!" She said while the fluids were licking out since Yoosung gets his dick out of her "Will you stay?"  
"Yeah, I'll stay. Maybe make you something real to eat" The blonde holds her, kissing her back.  
"That would be nice but now please stay with me in bed a little longer"  
"Yeah I will" Yoosung holds her close drawing the covers over themselves.  
\- THE END -


End file.
